everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Ashlynn Ella
Ashlynn Ella is a 2013-introduced and all-around character. She is part of Cinderella as the next Cinderella, and she is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Royal side out of a general belief that destiny is the way to go. However, she has been wavering towards the Rebel side ever since she fell in love with Hunter Huntsman, who won't be part of her future if she follows her destiny. The two of them uniquely share an affinity for nature and animals in particular, putting them at ease when they are together. An interest exclusively pursued by Ashlynn is her love for shoes, which she inherited from her mother. She runs The Glass Slipper in the Village of Book End after school for this reason. Portrayers She is voiced by Laura Bailey in the English version. Character Personality Ashlynn's interests are divided over three topics: shoes, nature, and Hunter Huntsman. She holds a job at The Glass Slipper both to indulge her obsession and to enforce the humble, hard-working attitude her mother instilled in her. Ashlynn enjoys long strolls in Enchanted Forest and getting her hands dirty with earth and plant material, even if it is not befitting one of royal heritage. She has a unique ability to communicate with animals, who help her out sometimes. She shares this interest with Hunter, whom she dates despite not being allowed to, to the mixed feelings of the other students. Appearance Ashlynn has long strawberry blonde hair pulled into a pumpkin-shaped bump and tied with a braid. She has green eyes and peach skin. Fairy tale Relationships Family Ashlynn is the daughter of Cinderella and her husband, a king. Her diary reveals that she has at least one aunt whom she calls Auntie Step, likely one of the evil step-librarians. Friends Ashlynn is easy-going and considerate, resulting in her having many friends and acquaintances both human and animal. Nonetheless, she only considers herself to have a deep connection with Hunter, the first person to truly share her interests in the outdoors. Pet Ashlynn Ella's pet is a phoenix named Sandella. Romance Ashlynn is dating Hunter Huntsman, despite knowing that this is not approved of and despite knowing that they may be endangering their stories. They once dated secretly, but after Duchess Swan found out, they revealed themselves to the school. Ashlynn broke up with Hunter because of the peer pressure she was facing, but eventually decided that he was more important than her status as a Royal. Timeline *May 14, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Ashlynn Ella. *May 30, 2013: Ashlynn Ella makes her cartoon debut in "The World of Ever After High". *Early July, 2013: Ashlynn Ella makes her diary debut in Apple White's 'Signature - Royals' diary. *September 17, 2013: Ashlynn Ella makes her book debut in "Ashlynn Ella's Story". *Early October, 2013: Ashlynn Ella's first doll is released as part of the 'Signature - Royals' series. *October 29, 2013: Ashlynn Ella's profile is published on the ''Ever After High'' website. *October 29, 2013: Ashlynn Ella's profile art is revealed. Book On the last day of summer break, Ashlynn Ella does chores and starts packing for school. She gets distracted with helping woodland creatures. While she fixes a broken nest, the animals tell her there is a boy coming. He doesn't want to be seen, but when Ashlynn looks around, she sees a newly-built birdhouse and settles the birds there. Ashlynn helps a bird fix its nest. Ashlynn attends Briar Beauty's Book-to-School party. At the end of Orientation Week, Ashlynn attends Legacy Day practice. During the first Damsel-in-Distressing class, Ashlynn completes the assignment of escaping by calling an eagle for a lift. Ashlynn plays basketball in the first Grimmnastics class. She chats with a wolf and feeds him pastries. Notes *The name "Cinderella" roughly means "little cinder girl". In most European languages, the character's name contains a reference to the word "ash" rather than "cinder", such as in the alike French "Cendrillon" ("cendre" mean "ash"). The name "Ashlynn Ella" is a pun referring to this situation. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Book characters